SOME
by exaxoxo
Summary: [2nd CHAPTER IS UP] si gadis cantik Tao yang terlibat dalam cinta segita antara Oh Sehun si pria tampan Korea dan Kris Wu model blasteran, siapa kah yang akan terpilih? GS! TaoHun TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

Title: Some

Author: exaxoxo

Cast: Tao, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo and the other cast.

Hai, exaxoxo here! Ini ff pertama yang aku upload disini. Ini GS sih sebenernya -_-maaf klo gak suka, cerita ini kemungkinan akan menjaddi chapter. Kemungkinan loh ya '-')b oke dari pada banyak cuap yuk langsung.

Ini ff murni hasil otak ku sendiri, rasanya berasap maaf jika ada kesamaan-_- oke lah,

JANGAN PLAGIAT!

DO NOT BASH!

TAOHUN, TAORIS AND GS!

SOME

"_Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." – Nicholas Sparks, A Walk To Remember-_

Huang Zi Tao memandang malas kearah jendela. Menatap jalan kota Guangzhou yang tak pernah mati selalu di penuhi oleh lalu lalang mobil atau pengendara motor.

Ia menghela nafas dengan berat lalu, menyeruput teh hangat-nya. Setumpuk berkas harus Tao selesai kan hari ini. Deadline membuatnya meresa seperti di kejar oleh serigala kelaparan yang siap memakanya kapan saja, Tao bekerja di Vogue majalah fashion yang terkenal. Ia sebagai designer tetap di majalah itu. Ia sangat menyukai pekerjaanya ini namun, ini membuat nya jenuh.

Tao memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang bertengger di meja kerjanya. Waktu telah menunjukan waktu 10 bagian china, Tao membereskan laptop, berkas, _sketch book_, pensil warna, dan buku. Ia memasukan kedalam tas selempang kebanggaanya. Tao memutuskan untuk membawa pekerjaanya pulang dan besok ia harus memberikan semua deadline nya pada atasanya Zhang Yi Xing pada pukul 9 pagi.

Tao menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu menuju parkiran.

* * *

Tao memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai kopi . ia memakirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat malam nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap penjaga kasir itu dengan ramah. Tao hanya tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah menu.

"Frappucino dan cookies cream" ucap Tao lalu menujukan menu yang ia pilih.

"semuanya 100 Yuan".

Tao membuka tas dan mencari dompetnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya . ia tidak menemukan sama sekali dompet itu. Ia menepuk jidatnya dan menyesali diri sendiri bahwa ia lupa menaruh dompet coklatnya itu dimana.

Penjaga kasir itu berdeham kecil tapi, masih tersenyum dengan ramah.

"maafkan aku, sepertinya dompetku tertinggal" ucap Tao gugup. Ia sungguh malu dengan sifat pelupanya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar" suara seorang di belakangnya mengintrupsi. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi bak model, berambut pirang –mungkin Tao berpikir bahwa pemuda itu bukan asli china- ….. dan Tampan.

"Tidak per-" perkataanya terpotong, pria itu memberi selembar uang 100 yuan.

"tidak apa, anggap saja ini hadiah untuk mu" jawab pemuda itu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"maaf?".

"ya, hadiah untuk mu. Kau sangat cantik nona" pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Dan Tao bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya memerah karna perkataan orang asing itu.

"nona pesananya" si penjaga kasir itu memberikan pesanan Tao.

"terima kasih bantuan mu Tuan" kata Tao dan membungkuk.

"ya, nona cantik. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi" pria itu melambaikan tanganya lalu tersenyum manis. Tao tersipu oleh senyuman yang di berikan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

'_Kriing…. Kriiing'_

Alarm membangun kan, Kris. Dengan segera ia mematikan alarmnya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"_Honey…_ apa kau sudah bagun nak? Kalau sudah cepat turun makan sarapanmu, jangan lupa kau ada pemotretan hari" suara ibunya menyadarkan 100 persen nyawanya.

Ia melirik jam di nakas samping tempat tidur, dan benar saja waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi dan berarti 1 jam lagi ia harus sudah berada disana, HELL! HURRY UP KRIS!

Kemudian ia berlari untuk mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan kecepatan yang ia milik ia memkai baju dan turun kebawah, mencium kedua pipi ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang sarapan.

" aku tidak sempat sarapan mom aku harus di Vogue tepat jam 10, I love you mom dad" kris lalu berlari ke arah mobilnya.

* * *

"maafkan aku, aku terlambat. karena tadi macet" kris membungku kan badan nya, seorang gadis langsing, dengan Dress hitam dan belahan pada belakang roknya sangat pas dengan kulitnya yang putih, bokongnya terlihat berisi. Ia terlalu tepaku apa yang ada di hadapanya, Sehingga ia tak dapat mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya.

"Tuan… Astaga!" pekik gadis yang ia pandangi itu. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu yang semalam ia tolong. Ia tersenyum manis.

"kau Kris Wu?" Tanya gadis itu, rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan lurus, ingin sekali rasanya Kris menyentuh rambut gadis cantik dihadapannya ini.

" ya nona cantik, kita bertemu 2 kali tanpa ketidak sengajaan. Kalau kita ketemu lagi dan tidak sengaja aku akan mengajakmu kencan" Kris mengerlingkan matanya untuk menggoda gadis cantik itu. Gadis cantik itu tertawa. Ya Tuhan, Kris terpana dengan suara tawanya.

"umm… ini baju mu untuk pemotretan, ruang gantinya di ujung sana" Gadis cantik itu menunjuk ke arah ruang gantinya.

"kita akan mengambil tema apa nona?" Tanya Kris.

"jangan panggil aku nona, panggil aku Tao saja. Kris _gege_" ucap gadis itu, namanya Tao.

"gege?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku 3 tahun lebih muda darimu, Tema kali ini kita mengusung tentang olahraga. Bisa kita percepat?" kata Tao. Ia membaca kertas yang di tanganya.

"ya bisa, Tao cantik" jawab Kris, ia tersenyum saat wajah tao bersemu merah.

* * *

Tao tersenyum sepanjang ia bekerja, " Tao apa kau baik?" Tanya teman kerjanya, Luhan. Gadis itu memandang Tao heran. Lalu meminum kopinya.

"y- ya aku baik baik saja Luhan jie jie." Tao tersenyum lalu focus kembali pada sketsa nya.

"ah! Kau berbohong pada ku Peach. cerita lah" Luhan mendesak Tao untuk bercerita padanya. Dan pada akhirnya Tao menceritakan semua tentang pertemuan malam itu dengan Kris Wu yang ternyata seorang model.

"jadi kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan, dan di sertai anggukan dari Tao. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"aku harap kalian bisa bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya Peach" Luhan berbisik

* * *

Kaki kecil Tao menyusuri jalanan kota Guangzhou, ini sudah pukul 12 siang dan waktunya untuk isirahat. Ia dan Kyungsoo memilih restaurant Korea yang dekat dengan kantor mereka. Kyungsoo bilang ia merindukan Seoul dan pada akhirnya mereka memilih restaurant masakan Korea.

"ini sangat enak Kyungsoo, apa ini namanya?" Tao melahap makanan itu lagi, matanya berbinar dan terus memakan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil, Tao seperti orang yang tidak makan selama 1 minggu.

"Sundubu jigae, enak kan?" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"umm... enak sekali, setiap hari kita harus makan ini" ucap Tao.

"maaf... bisa aku duduk disini? Tempat yang lain sudah penuh"suara seorang pemuda berkulit putih, bahkan sangat putih, dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Menambah ketampananya.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao "ah! Ya! Kau boleh duduk di sini. silahkan" Pria tersebut menaruh nampan dan duduk disamping Tao. Pemuda tersebut menatap Tao dengan intens. Tao menoleh ia merasa risih jika harus dipandangi seperti itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Tao ragu, Kyungsoo ikut memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"tidak... kau sangat cantik" jawab pemuda tersebut tanpa sadar.

"maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu" ucap Tao, pemuda tersebut mengerjabkan matanya berkali kali lalu tertawa dengan bodohnya.

"lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi, Aku Oh Sehun. Kalian?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Sehun. Sehun memakan makananya lalu menatap Tao dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"kau orang Korea? Aku DoKyungsoo, dan dia Huang Zi Tao. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan senang, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memakai bahasa ibu mereka (baca: bahasa korea).

"aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan" Tao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, menunjuk sehun dan kyungsoo dengan sumpit.

"maaf aku kelepasan berbicara, dia Oh Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum bodoh.

"hmm... Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan mu" Tao melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dan Sehun merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya turun hingga perutnya.

Sehun, Love at the first sight.

* * *

"dimana kunci apartemen ku?" Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tak menemukan kunci apartemenya di dalam tas nya.

'krek' terdengar bunyi suara pintu terbuka.

"Tao?" Tao meresa bahwa ada yang memanggil namanya, tubuhnya menegang ketakutan.

"jangan – jangan ada hantu, ku mohon Tuhan" ucap Tao ia tak berani menoleh ke samping.

"Tao" suara itu terdengar lagi, Tao ingin pingsan rasanya.

Suara derap langkah seseorang mendekatinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... PERGI KAU?! HANTUUU?!" pekik Tao, ia berjongkok dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara tangan kecilnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA Tao, ini aku Sehun" Sehun berjongkok dan menepuk pundak gadis yang ada di depanya ini.

Tao memeluk Sehun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun. "aku takut..." isak Tao, Sehun mematung dan merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat bahkan lebih. Tanganya memberanikan diri untuk membelai rambut gadis di depanya.

"du bu qi... aku menakuti mu, aku bahkan tak bermaksud untuk menakutimu tadi." Ucap Sehun ia sangat menyesal telah menakuti gadis cantik yang di pelukanya ini.

Tao terdiam, lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata sembab "bantu aku mencari kunci apartemen ku Sehun" pinta Tao, mata kucing Tao seakan mengunci mata Sehun, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Mata sehun menatap benda berwarna perak, dan mendekatinya. Ia mengambil kunci di bawah karpet itu diam diam. Lalu menyembunyikan. "Tao jika aku menemukan kunci itu apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanya Sehun. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum.

"apa saja yang kau ingin kan".

"baikalah, berkencan lah denganku. Bagaimana?" sehun menyandarkan punggung nya di pintu apartemen Tao.

"baiklah, kau menemukanya?" tanya Tao. Matanya mengerjab lucu.

" selama 1 bulan, kau setuju?" Sehun tersenyum evil.

"tidak mau! Itu terlalu lama. Aku saja hanya meminta mu untuk membantuku mencari kunci. Sehun" tolak Tao, ia memicingkan matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"baiklah, kalau kau tak mau. Selamat tidur diluar dengan hantu. Nona Huang" kata Sehun tertawa kecil. Tao mendelik tidak suka lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

"baiklah, 1 bulan. Berkencan dengan mu. Ayo bantu aku lagi." Ucap Tao, ia mencari di dompetnya, file dan pot di samping pintu.

Sehun melambaikan kunci apartemen Tao, dan gadis itu tersenyum lalu merebut kunci itu. "dan kau akan berkencan selama 1 bulan kedapan, biarkan aku mengantar dan menjemputmu pulang, kita akan makan bersama. Apa pun yang kau lakukan dengan ku. Good Night princess" ucap Sehun dan mengecup pipi Tao dan berlari kedalam apartemenya.

Tao mematung, dan menepuk pipinya dengan keras.

* * *

Minggu pagi dengan udara segar memenuhi ruang kamar Tao. Gadis cantik itu menatap jendela kamarnya lalu menguncir rambut panjangnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap jam di dinding. 8 Pagi, ia memutuskan untuk menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan joging.

'Ting... Tong...'

Tao menatap pintu apartemen nya bingung, siapa pagi pagi begini yang datang ke apartemenya.

Ia menatap monitor di samping pintu. Oh Sehun berdiri disana, dengan kaos putih dan training abu abu. Tersenyum bodoh di depan kamera.

Tao membuka pintunya "ada apa?"tanya Tao, ia berkacak pinggang.

"Selamat Pagi princess, kau lupa semalam. Kita akan kencan pagi ini" ucap Sehun lalu melabaikan tanganya.

"OH GOD!"pekik Tao lalu membanting pintunya. Sehun hanya menggeleng, lalu mengetuk pintunya berkali kali.

"SEBENTAR OH SEHUN!" teriak Tao, Sehun hanya terkekeh. Mungkin joging pagi ini akan menyenangkan pikir sehun.

* * *

"kau lelah princess?" tanya Sehun, ia melihat ke belakangnya dan Tao terduduk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau terlalu cepat Sehun, aku lelah!" ucap Tao sedikit berteriak.

Sehun menghampiri Tao lalu berjongkok membelakanginya, gadis cantik itu hanya memandang punggung sehun bingung. "untuk apa?" tanya Tao.

"cepat naik aku akan menggendongmu sampai kedai bubble tea" jawab sehun, Tao beranjak dan menaiki punggung Sehun. Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Tao menaruh kepalanya di pundak kokoh sehun. Dan sehun bisa menghirup wangi vanila di rambut Tao.

Selama perjalanan hening, dan tentu saja canggung.

"Sehun, kenapa kau mengajak ku berkencan selama 1 bulan?" tanya Tao memecahkan keheningan.

"entahlah, mungkin aku menyukaimu" jawab Sehun serius. Tao hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk,

"ya ya... turunkan aku sehun" perintah Tao.

Sehun menurunkan Tao dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Tao?" seseorang memanggilnya, dan Tao menoleh. Ia merasakan perutnya di penuhi oleh kupu kupu. Itu Kris!

"oh..h... hai Kris" ucap Tao gugup. Kris melambaikan tanganya lalu, mendekati Tao. Sehun menatap Kris dengan tidak suka bahkan bisa jadi ia membenci lelaki pirang itu.

"kita bertemu 3 kali dan tidak sengaja. Kau ingat janji ku?" tanya Kris, Kris tidak melihat Sehun yang sedang bersama Tao. Gadis cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tersipu.

"besok jam 7 malam, restaurant Italia dekat kantor mu" Ucap Kris lalu menarik tangan Tao dan menggengamnya.

"Tidak! Ia ada acara denganku!" ucap sehun yang merebut tangan Tao dari genggaman lelaki pirang sok tampan itu. Kris menatap sehun tidak suka begitupun dengan Sehun yang menatap Kris tak suka.

Ya... persaingan mereka baru saja di mulai

TBC or END

WAKAKKAKA ff nista-_- aku end apa TBC ? bingung. Oke review ya :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Some

Author: exaxoxo

Cast: Tao, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo and the other cast.

Annyeong ^^ exaxoxo here, wkwk seru ngebacain komen nya xD seneng baca komenya yang positif allhamdullilah makasih yang udah mau komen, wkwkwk. Ini sekalian mau balesin komen :*

**Difauzi fundansi: **klo ending sih, ku maish mikir mikir nih antara TaoHun apa TaoRis :'( liat nanti oke ;)

** 91****: **sebenernya mereka Tao sama sehun gak pacaran cuma kencan doang wkwk. Namanya juga cinta pada pandangan pertama, disitu ceritanya senyuman si Kris itu mau sampe bisa bikin cewe langsung jatuh cinta xD

warning! GS! TYPO BERTEBARANN!

Thanks For:

_**Wu Zi Rae K**__**T**__**S**__** , **__**onkey shipper04**__**,**__** Nasumichan Uharu**__** , **__**Huang Lee**__**, **__**Difauzi fudanshi**__**, **__**Xyln**__**, **__**NaughtyTAO**__**, **__**Dyah260**__**, **__**RunaPandaKim**__**, **__**Kirei Thelittlethieves**__**, **__**devimalik**__**, **__**KRISme**__**, **__** 91**__**, **__**zakurafrezee**__**, **__**zakurafrezee**__**, **__**Taoyoungie22**__**, **__**kt**__**, **__**TTy T.T**__**, **__**AulChan12**__**.**_

"_Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." – Nicholas Sparks, A Walk To Remember-_

Preview:

"_kita bertemu 3 kali dan tidak sengaja. Kau ingat janji ku?" tanya Kris, Kris tidak melihat Sehun yang sedang bersama Tao. Gadis cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tersipu._

"_besok jam 7 malam, restaurant Italia dekat kantor mu" Ucap Kris lalu menarik tangan Tao dan menggengamnya._

"_Tidak! Ia ada acara denganku!" ucap sehun yang merebut tangan Tao dari genggaman lelaki pirang sok tampan itu. Kris menatap sehun tidak suka begitupun dengan Sehun yang menatap Kris tak suka._

_Ya... persaingan mereka baru saja di mulai_

* * *

Tao memutar bola matanya jengkel, kenapa sih ia harus menyetujui ajakan sehun berkencan selama 1 bulan ke depan?. Ia melirik Sehun dan Kris secara bergantian, mereka masih saja adu mulut, itu membuat Tao sedikit malu.

"Kris gege, Sehun. Bisakah kalian tenang?" jawab Tao pelan namun dingin. tapi, mereka malah mencengkram tangan Tao lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tao meringis pelan lalu menarik tanganya.

"kau sudah berjanji pada ku 1 bulan dengan ku princess, tepati janji mu" kata Sehun, ia menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin pagi nona Huang kalau kita bertemu lagi kau akan berkencan dengan ku" ucap Kris matanya tak luput dari Sehun, Tao memijat pelipisnya. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"cukup! Kenapa lari pagi ku kacau ARGH!" teriak Tao, ia menghentakan kakinya sebal. "aku yang menentukan aku akan berkencan dengan siapa! Tidak ada yang menyela, aku akan berkencan dengan mu Tuan Wu. Kau Sehun! Kita masih punya waktu 1 bulan. Aku akan pulang!" Tao berlari kencang menuju apartemenya.

"karna kau manusia albino! Ia milik ku, kau harus catat itu." Kris menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jemarinya yang panjang, Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh.

"ya... apa kata mu, bastard! 1 bulan kedepan mungkin aku menemukan kau di berita ' seorang lelaki berambut pirang, bernama Kris di temukan gantung diri karna patah hati' dia akan menjadi milik ku." Kata Sehun lalu menyusul Tao.

Kris hanya menatap punggung 'Rival'nya dengan tatapan tajam, ia benar benar membenci manusia albino Sehun itu.

"kau harus menjadi milik ku Huang Zi Tao." Bisik Kris lalu melanjutkan acara lari paginya.

* * *

"princess, buka pintunya! Princess!" teriak Sehun dari depan apartemen Tao, ia sudah 1 jam di depan apartemen sang pujaan hati, menggedornya tanpa memencet bel. Beberapa tetangga juga sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak berisik.

'Krek'

"apa mau mu Oh Sehun?" tanya Tao, ia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu apartemenya.

"ya! Kenapa kau mau pergi bersama si tiang itu?" tanya Sehun, ia langsung mendobrak masuk ke apartemen Tao.

"Sehun! Aku tidak menyuruh mu masuk! Kalau kau tidak keluar aku akan teriak." Ancam Tao.

Sehun hanya menulikan pendengaranya lalu berkeliling apartemen Tao yang berwarna putih dan coklat muda. Yah, elegan. Batin Sehun.

"SEHUN!" teriak Tao. Sehun, si pelaku hanya menengok ke arah Tao dan tersenyum manis "kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku princess" jawab sehun santai.

Tao hanya berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok, lalu menutup pintu apartemenya dengan kencang.

"oke!sebenarnya Kris orang pertama mengajak ku berkencan. Itu jawabanya. Bisakah kau keluar aku bosan melihat mu albino!" ucap Tao dengan fake smilenya.

"ohh! Aku sakit hati princess!"seru Sehun lalu memegang bagian dadanya lalu meremas berpura-pura kalau ia sakit. Tao hanya mengernyitkan dahinya khawatir lalu mendekati Sehun.

"benarkah?serius aku tidak sungguh sungguh untuk mengatakan itu, aku hanya sebal melihat mu yang tak mau keluar dari apartemen ku. Maafkan aku Sehun" ucap Tao lalu menatap mata Sehun tanganya menangkup kedua pipi milik Sehun.

'deg deg deg' Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak wajar, kalau ia setan mungkin saja ia langsung menyerang bibir kucing milik Tao. Sehun tak habis pikir ternyata Tao sangat polos. Sehun menyeringai.

"hmm... aku akan memaafkan mu tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai restaurant itu lalu menunggunya, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun, sehun selalu licik apa yang bersangkutan dengan 'milik'nya.

Tao hanya menggerakan bola matanya gelisah, "tidak ada kah cara lain, kau kan punya banyak waktu bersama ku." Jawab Tao lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng "kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan sakit hati terus selamanya, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu princess" kata Sehun, tangan Sehun meraih tangan Tao yang menangkup pipinya lalu menciumnya bergantian. Sehun bisa melihat pipi Tao bersemu merah.

"baiklah! Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut masuk kedalam Sehun" Finally! Tao menyetujuinya, kau sangat polos sekali sayangku.

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu, mengecup bibir Tao singkat. Dan ia kabur sebelm mendapat amukan dari sang pemilik bibir xD.

* * *

'_**piip.. piip'**_ handphone Tao bergetar, ia mengunyah cerinya mata nya tetap terpaku pada tv yang ia tonton, tanganya meraih smartphone nya lalu mengangkat telpon itu

"Halo?" ucapnya pelan. Bibirnya menegrucut sebal, acara nonton tvnya terganggu oleh seseorang yang menelpon.

"halo Tao? Apa aku menggangu mu?" tanya seseorang itu, Tao mengernyitkan dahinya lalu ia sebal jika seseorang menelponya lalu sok kenal, tentu saja ia menggangu acara nonton tv nya.

"maaf ini siapa?" tanya Tao dingin, tanganya mengganti acara lain dengan remote.

"sungguh kau tidak mengenaliku nona cantik? Humm... sayang sekali padahal haha." Jawab orang asing itu, ia tertawa. Tao hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengingat siapa orang yang menelponya.

"umm... aku tidak mengenal mu, maaf" jawab Tao dingin. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan untuk mengambil pisang.

"aku Wu Yi Fan" jawab orang itu, erdengar kekehan dari seberang sana.

"aku tak-" 'BRAK!' Tao tersandung kaki meja makan dan ia terjatuh. Ia mengingat orang itu.

"Tao kau baik baik saja..." terdengar Kris mengkhawatirkanya. Tao sungguh malu tidak mengenal Kris, ia memukul kepalanya pelan.

"ohh... maafkan aku Kris gege, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku terjatuh tadi haha" Tao bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon apartemenya, menghirup udara malam kota Guangzhou.

"umm yeah tak apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suara mu peach"ucap Kris serius.

Tao tertawa pelan, ia mendang bulan, lalu menutup matanya.

"kau bercanda Kris ge"ucap Tao pelan.

"hey! Aku serius Huang, apa kau tau jika kita sama sama memandang bulan itu tandanya kita sedang memandang satu sama lain" ucap Kris, Tao tersenyum lalu bersandar pada pintu balkon nya.

"aku sedang memandang bulan, ge. Aku memandang wajah mu" Tao memilin bajunya. Terdengar darisana Kris tertawa pelan.

"peach, aku juga sedang memandang bulan. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke apartemen mu sekarang. Kau bisa masuk angin jika hanya memakai tank top dan celana pendek"kata Kris, Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau tau jika aku di luar?" tanya Tao, ia menoleh kanan dan kiri namun tak ada orang sekali pun.

"lihat kebawah peach" Tao menunduk ke bawah dan melihat Kris dan satu boneka Panda besar dan melambaikan tangan nya.

"mau jalan dengan ku malam ini?" tanya Kris.

"tentu, kemana kita akan pergi?"Tanya Tao ia masih menatap Kris yang di bawah. Tao segera masuk ke dalam apartemenya ia menyambar jaket baseball berwarna biru Tua, converse hitam dan topi berwarna hitam.

"aku akan kebawah tunggu disitu ge" ucap Tao.

* * *

Tao berjalan di samping Kris, tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat menyusuri kota Guangzhou, ya bisa di bilang mereka melakukan kencan dadakan.

"ge, kau tau darimana nomor handphone ku? Alamat ku?" tanya Tao, matanya menatap mata Kris. Kris hanya mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"tantu saja aku tau, nomor ku bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah dari bos mu Zhang Yi Zing, dan alamat mu aku membuntuti mu, ya cukup mudah bagi ku" jawab Kris, Tao hanya menjilat es krim buble gum nya. Tao melirik jam tanganya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"ge, sebaik nya kau pulang. Bukan kah kau ada pemotretan lagi besok. Dan besok kita bukan kah kita ada janjian"tanya Tao ia menatap jalan yang ia tapaki /?.

"umm ya benar, waktu rasanya begitu cepat." Ucap Kris.

"Princess apa yang kau lakukan bersama pria ini?" tanya seseorang an lansung menarik tangan Tao.

Tao membelalakan matanya, ia menatap tangan nya yang di tarik oleh Sehun. Tao hanya menarik tangan nya kembali namun, Sehun menggengam nya erat.

"biar aku saja yang mengantar nya pulang"ucap Sehun dingin, Sehun mengedipkan matanya genit pada Tao. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Kris ge, kau pulang lah. Aku pikir kalau kau mengantarkan ku itu terlalu jauh dari halte. Xie Xie untuk hari ini ge. Aku sangat senang" kata Tao, tangan lentik Tao menggengam baju Kris.

"ya Peach, sampai ketemu besok." Ucap Kris, ia menatap Sehun garang. Yang di tatap hanya memutar matanya malas.

"ayo princess kita pulang"ucap Sehun lalu meraih pinggang Tao untuk beriringan jalan.

* * *

Tao dan Sehun berjalan dalam diam, Tao sibuk memandangin tanganya yang di genggam Sehun 'hangat dan nyaman' itulah yang ia rasakan. Dan sehun hanya sibuk pada jalanan, ia sesekali mencuri pandang gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"kau mengikuti ku ya?" tanya Tao, ia mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya, Sehun hanya melirik Tao lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia hanya mengendikan bahu nya.

"aku serius Oh Sehun" ucap Tao lagi, gadis itu mencubit lengan Sehun berkali kali. Si empunya hanya meringis.

"sakit princess, ya aku mengikuti mu. Aku takut kau di culik oleh si tiang sok cakep itu" jawab Sehun, sebenarnya itu bukan jawabanya. Tao hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memukul bahu Sehun.

"aku tak akan diculik oleh Kris, Sehun. Ia hanya mengajak ku jalan jalan." Kata Tao. Kaki kecilnnya melangkah masuk ke dalam lift dan diiringi oleh sehun.

"oh ya? Kalau kau di perkosa olehnya bagaimana? Aku taka akan membiarkan milik ku di 'apa apa' kan orang lain" jawab Sehun serius, ia menatap bola mata Tao dalam.

Jantung Tao berdegup tidak normal, Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya. Oh Tuhan rasanya Tao akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke samudra sekarang. Gadis cantik itu hanyatersipu malu. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Tao.

Mereka kembali diam, Tao sibuk dengan pikiranya dan sehun sibuk mengamati wajah gadis cantik yang ia akui 'milik'nya. Lift pun berdenting dan terbuka. Mereka telah sampai. Sehun menarik tangan Tao lembut danberhenti pada apartemen Tao.

"masuk lah" ucap Sehun. Lalu membukakan pintu apartemenya. Tao hanya membulatkan matanya.

"kenapa kuncinya ada di tangan mu?" tanya Tao heran.

"aku menduplikat kan kunci mu" jawab Sehun enteng, Tao hanya mencibir "untuk apa kau menduplikatnya? Jangan jagan kau ingin menyusup huh?!"tuduh Tao jari lentiknya menunjuk kearah dahi Sehun lalu mendorongnya pelan. Sehun hanya meraih tangan Tao lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Pipi Tao merah padam, ia menarik tanganya lalu mencibir "sana masuk, sudah malam. Kau harus langsung tidur dan jangan lupa mimpikan pangeran mu ini princess" ucap Sehun, ia kembali mengecup pipi Tao. Gadis itu hanya mematung dan dia membuka pintu apartemenya.

Sehun melambaikan tangan nya lalu berjalan menuju apartemen nya, ia tersenyum lebar mengingat ia bisa mencium gadisnya tanpa harus ada penolakan, ia terkekeh.

"sebentar lagi kau milik ku Huang Zi Tao" ucap Sehun pelan.

* * *

Tao berpikir bahwa otak nya sudah tak bisa di ajak kerja sama, kenapa ia tak menolak saat ia di cium Oh Sehun, si orang albino. Tanganya merambat ke pipi dan dahi nya tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.

"sebenarnya aku menyukai siapa?" ucap Tao pelan, ia segera memakai dress night nya yang bergambar panda. Dan memeluk boneka dari Kris.

Ia memandang boneka itu, kenapa Sehun tak bisa se romantis Kris? Pikir Tao, dan kemudian ia memukul kepalanya pelan. Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Sehun.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik selimutnya dan jatuh tertidur.

08:00...

"princess bangun, kau lupa hari ini kau bekerja" seseorang mengelus pipi Tao lembut, gadis cantik itu hanya hanya bergumam "5 menit lagi"jawabnya.

Mata Tao terbelalak, ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dalam apartemenya "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Tao. Tao memicingkan matanya, ia melihat Sehun di pinggir kasur nya.

"kau bisa masuk?! Keluar sekaraaang!" perintah Tao, lalu mendorong Sehun, sehun hanya tertunduk lesu lalu berjala keluar.

"Tao aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan" teriak Sehun.

* * *

"ayo kantormu dimana?" tanya Sehun, Tao hanya memutar matanya malas. "Vogue" jawab Tao cepat.

"wah!kau tau princess, aku sekarang juga bekerja di sana, aku akan menjadi photographer" jawab Sehun, Tao hanya memandang Sehun.

"oh no! Dunia akan kiamat"pekik gadis cantik itu. Sehun tertawa pelan "kalaupun dunia kiamat, aku akan tetap bersama mu princess" uca Sehun, Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

"ya ya ya apa katamu Tuan Oh".

"hei Tao... eh?! Hei Sehun-Sshi" sapa Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat menatap tangan Tao yang di genggam oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao penuh pertanyaan 'ceritakan pada ku Huang'.

"Sehun, aku akan ke ruangan ku. Bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu ini" ucap Tao, sehun hanya tersenyum bodoh lalu melepaskan genggamanya.

"nanti siang kita makan bersama Tao, sampai bertemu nanti. Dah Tao kyungsoo" ucap sehun lalu meninggalkan para gadis cantik itu.

"jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" tanya Kyungsoo, Tao hanya melangkah pelan menuju ruanganya.

"oh! Kyungsoo! Aku bisa gila" kata Tao frustasi ia mengajak rambutnya. Dan kyungsoo hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan flat facenya.

Tao duduk di bangkunya dan Kyungsoo memberinya coklat panas. Kyungsoo mengambil bangku lagi dan duduk di dekat Tao.

Ia mulai menceritakan semua apa yang sudah terjadi pada diri nya, Sehun, dan Kris.

* * *

'_**piip...' **_ sebuah pesan masuk, Tao hanya meliriknya sebentar. Lalu tetap fokus pada sketsanya, ia menggambar untuk racangan bulan depan. Ya tema mereka nanti adalah Wedding. Tao terlalu semangat untuk menggambar sketsanya.

Rambutnya ia cepol, poni pendeknya menghiasi dahi indahnya. Suara handphone nya berbunyi lagi, ia meletak kan pencil dengan kasar lalu membuka pesan 40 pesan rata rata dari Sehun dan Kris.

**From:Kris**

**Selamat pagi nona Huang, semoga hari mu menyenangkan 3 **

**From: Sehun**

**Princess, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku tak dapat bekerja dengan benar. Bayangan mu selalu mengahntui pikiran ku ;) **

Pipi Tao memerah menbaca buka pesan Sehun, kenapa ia jadi berbunga seperti ini? Ahh sial!

Ia memutuskan untuk memasukan lagi handphonenya. Ia melakukan lagi pekerjaanya yang tertunda/?

'sret' seseorang menutup matanya, ia berdecak kesal. Lalu meraih tangan itu. Ia asti kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, jangan bermain. Please aku sedang mengerjakan sketsaku."ucap Tao lembut.

"kau mengiraku Kyungsoo princess?" yap, itu Sehun, ia berbisik kepada Tao. Tubuh Tao menegang. Dan jantungnya berdegup tak normal.

"Sehun"ucap gadis itu pelan, Sehun melepaskan tanganya dari mata Tao. Lalu membali kursi Tao dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"ayo kita makan, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau tak membalsa satu pesan pun dariku? Hm... Princess... aku merindukan mu" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum manis. Tao terbang melayang, perutnya di penuhi ratusan kupu kupu sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"ya... aku juga" Ucap Tao, ia tanpa sadar berucap seperti itu, Sehun mengerjap kan matanya berkali kali. Ia barusan tidak salah dengarkan? TAO MERINDUKANYA! DUNIA HARUS TAU INI!

Tao menutup mulutnya kaget. "oh tidak tidak! Aku tidak bilang seperti itu" ucap Tao.

Yahh... Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil, dan meraih tangan Tao. Ia mengecup bibir Tao, "Huang... SEHUN?!" pekik seseorang.

TBC/ END

HUWAKAKAKAKAKAK nahloh! Siapa kah orang itu? Aku ngebut bikin ff ini -_- maaf klo ngecewain ;'( sebenernya ini ff mau aku buat lebih serius, tapi malah jadi absurd gini, maafkan exa yaaps :"( maaf juga alurnya kecepetaann ;'(

Review please :*


End file.
